Realized dreams or almost
by sabribridu57
Summary: L'histoire se déroule en 2010. Sabrina et Camille deux filles de 12 ans se font enlevés, l'une d'elle passe un pacte avec un démon, ciel et sébastian apparaitront au chapitre 3 risque de yaaoi en eux. Ne pas lire si on ne connait pas la fin de la saison 2
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Ciel et Sébastian ne sont pas à moi, Sabrina est le nom que mes parents ont choisi pour moi et Camille est ma meilleure amie le reste vient de mon subconscient _

_En fait j'ai écris ceci d'après un rêve que j'ai fait, et je sais pas du tout ce qui m'est arrivé pour rêver d'un truc pareil et vu qu'il y'a un rapport avec kuroshitsuji j'ai voulu l'écrire. _

_Résumé : L'histoire se passe en 2010, Sabrina et Camille sont deux amies très proches, un jour qu'elles se donnent rendez-vous dans la forêt, elles se font enlever et l'une des deux fera un pacte avec un démon. Comment cela va-t-il se finir, je ne suis pas encore sure moi-même de la fin. _

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre. Ciel et Sébastian viendront un peu plus tard dans 2 chapitres. A oui et j'ai oublié il y aura un peu de yaoi entre eux (ciel et Sébastian bien sur). Je ne pourrais sans doute pas m'en empêcher désolé. _

Chapitre 1 Description de Sabrina _(moi) _et Camille _(ma meilleure amie) _

P.O.V. Sabrina

Je m'appelle Sabrina, j'ai 12 ans. Je mesure un peu moins d'1m50, j'ai de longs cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouges trop invisible à mon goût descendant un peu plus bas des épaules et des yeux bruns. Je suis presque toujours vêtu de noir qui est ma couleur préférée, j'ai toujours 2 bagues achetés au marché et un bracelet offert à Noël. Je ne vais plus à l'école à cause d'une raison compliqué et maintenant je fais des cours par correspondance. Ca me permet de passez plus de temps sur l'ordinateur et penser à mes prochaines fics, que je dois avouer plus nuls les unes que les autres. Mais je ne vois plus mes amies ce qui parfois me rend très triste. Je ne sors pas souvent, ma mère doit avoir trop peur que je me fasse enlever ou je ne sais quoi. Mais quand j'allais encore à l 'école je faisais semblant de rater le bus pour passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie et quand je le voulais personne n'a jamais pu m'en empêcher. Ces temps-ci j'ai une nouvelle passion c'est kuroshitsuji et depuis il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte…. dépassé les 10 reviews pour au moins une fics écrite mais je n'ai pas encore réussi et je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps ca prendra. J'ai étais invité chez Camille ma meilleure amie et une des seules qui arrive encore à me supporter pour tout dire. Je passerais la nuit chez elle, sans savoir ce que nous ferons je suis sure que ce sera deux belles journées. Je me prépare en vitesse je mets une robe noir, du vernis noir et me coiffe avec un serre tête noir _(oui je sais ca fait répétition) _dit au revoir à ma famille et sort en vitesse désireuse de la voir le plus rapidement possible.

P.O.V. Camille

Je m'appelle Camille, je n'ai pas énormément à raconter sur moi, j'ai 12 ans ma couleur préférée est le bleue, je suis une fille de grande taille surtout plus que Sabrina le nain de jardin, c'est un sujet qui nous fait toujours rire entre nous et d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle elle va venir passez la nuit chez moi j'en suis heureuse ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu et j'espère bien pouvoir continuer à l'embêter avec Cat's eyes aussi longtemps qu'elle et ses rêves bizarre où elle me voit pleurer ! Nous avons construit ensemble une cabane et c'est la bas qu'on se retrouvera et je vais justement y aller, je ne souhaite pas être en retard pour notre rendez-vous ! En plus qu'elle a réussi à sortir ce sont des occasions très rares je lui ai plusieurs fois proposé de sortir par la fenêtre mais elle ne voulait jamais, elle avait toujours des excuses : et si ma mère ne me voyait pas en entrant dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de faire le chemin seul, je fais quoi si je me fais enlever et plein d'autres excuses du même genre. C'est en songeant à sa que je me change rapidement enfile un jeans et un tee-shirt enfile mes baskets dit au revoir sans réellement savoir si quelqu'un m'a attendu et sort rejoindre l'endroit du rendez-vous. J'arrive dans la forêt m'assois sur un arbre qui est tombé par terre, un endroit calme qui sert de banc à Sabrina et moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite envie d'entrer dans la cabane, je l'attends donc assise tranquillement. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, et avant même de pouvoir me retourner je m'évanouis d'un coup porté à la tête.

P.O.V. Sabrina

J'entre dans la forêt et marche tranquillement vers la cabane, à quelques mètres je reste figé, Camille est assise, et ses traits montrait qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, j'allais m'approcher doucement pour la faire sursauter quand je vis un garçon derrière elle, il lui donna un coup sur la tête avec une branche trouvé à quelques centimètres, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc avant de se fermer brusquement montrant que le coup avait fait son effet, je me précipitai vers elle cherchant à la sauver mais le coup que je donna ne servit à rien et en reçu un, bien plus puissant me faisant m'écraser sur le sol.

_Voila ce chapitre est fini je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien, je l'espère mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'espère pour une fois atteindre les 10 reviews dans une fics alors j'écris les premières choses me passant par la tête espérant que ca plaira à quelqu'un. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu et encore plus ceux qui m'écriront un commentaire même si il est péjoratif. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf peut-être ma vie, Camille est ma copine et a donc sa propre vie. _

_Je précise que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé ni a moi ni a mon amie. _

_Bon voilà la suite, car même sans commentaires je voulais comme même la publié_

_Bonne lecture bien sûr,_

P.O.V. Sabrina

Je me réveille dans une pièce, Camille me regarde, je veux m'approcher d'elle, la rassuré ne sachant pas réellement qui de nous deux et la plus inquiète, mais je ne peux pas bouger mes mains sont liées comme mes jambes ne me permettant pas de m'enfuir, je la regarde et vois qu'elle n'est pas beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle a les habits déchirés à certains endroits, mais pas assez pour qu'on voit des parties importantes de son corps. Son regard m'effraie, ordinairement elle a toujours, un sourire que personne n'a jamais pu dire si elle était heureuse ou si elle nous mentait pour nous protégez du mal qui l'habitait, mais à cet instant, pour une personne ne la connaissant vraiment pas , un inconnu croisé dans la rue elle paraissait avoir une peine tout à fait normal, un problème d'adolescente, mais quelqu'un qui s'est lié d'amitié avec elle ne peut que voir un malaise profond et réel qui n'a rien à voir avec certaines adolescente dont le seul problème et d'avoir été largué par son petit ami. On peut même voir des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Comment une personne quel quelle soit à pu faire pleurer une personne si pure et innocente _(bon OK la j'abuse un peu mais j'avais réellement envie de l'écrire) _? J'en étais là dans mon observation quand elle me dit d'une voix ne changeant rien de l'ordinaire : « Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? » Je la regardais totalement ébahi, pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose ? Je suivis son regard, elle regardait ma robe, elle était en lambeaux, irréparables ! Mais franchement je ne me soucie pas de ma tenue quand je suis en mode normal alors si je commence en mode enlevé, ca ne va vraiment pas être génial ! « Oui ca va, qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » « Je ne sais pas trop je me suis évanouie, je me suis réveillée ici, et…et… un homme est venu dire qu'il viendrait nous chercher et que si on bougeait il nous tuerait ! » A ces mots je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, où voulait-t-il qu'on aille ? Camille me regarda à ses yeux on voyait qu'elle me prenait pour une folle, mais je ne m'en souciait pas, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le traite de folle parce que je rigole ou parle toute seule _(c'est la stricte vérité en temps normal aussi), _j'y étais habituée, et même si j'essaye _(ou pas) _de me retenir je n'arrive jamais. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un garçon, je ne lui aurais pas donné 20 ans entra dans la pièce, il nous fit avancer dans un long couloir noir passer devant beaucoup de pièce où l'on pouvait entendre des cris de douleur, je me rapprochais de Camille, _(normal ca doit faire un peu peur comme même) _qui je pense avait aussi peur que moi. On entra enfin dans une salle sans aucune lumière, on ne voyait absolument rien et nous fûmes donc très surpris quand une voix nous parla doucement, féminine et sans aucune animosité mais d'une détermination sans égale. « Qui de vous deux est prêt à la mort ? » Aucune de nous deux ne répondit, la femme répéta en ajoutant « qui de vous deux souhaite laissez l'autre partir au prix de votre emprisonnement ? » « Qui nous dit que l'autre pourra partir ? » demandais-je. On entendis un rire féminin puis « Vous pourrez voir l'autre quitter les lieux, je ne peux faire mieux. » « Oui » fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir Camille pour imaginer le regard qu'elle me lançait à ce moment, la surprise devait dominer, certainement pas la colère ou encore l'exaspération que je puisse encore croire que mon rêve se réaliserait. Mon rêve qui est d'appelez Ciel ou encore Sébastian, le même rêve que je fais depuis deux semaines mélangés à ceux où je rêve d'être Ciel et ma vie et comme une fanfic yaoi de lui et Sébastian _(je sais c'est vraiment bizarre comme rêve). _Je fus poussé avec Camille vers une porte que je ne pourrais situer et je vis ma meilleure amie être mis dehors à bonne distance avant que l'on m'emmène dans une pièce sombre où on me tortura ce qui faut l'avouer fait mal _(enfin je pense je suis pas sur ce ne m'est jamais arrivé), _trois heures après il y avait du sang partout, le mien précisément, formant des symboles étranges sur le sol. On aurait vraiment dit un rituel, ou précisément j'allais mourir.

P.O.V. Normal

Sabrina ferma les yeux, elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas le loisir de finir la série des black butler et toutes les merveilleuses fanfics qui s'y rapportent et dont elle attends la suite avec impatience tout comme celle qu'elle n'aura jamais le loisir de commencer. Une femme s'approcha d'elle mais Sabrina ne la voyait pas arriver, elle avait fermer les yeux et avait en quelque sorte quitté ce monde pour quelque instant pour faire l'un des choix le plus important de sa vie.

_Voila j'espère que ca vous a plu mais ca reste de petits écris de collégienne qui à la place de faire les devoirs qu'elle devras envoyer lundi au CNED, préfère lire et écrire des fanfics sur kuroshitsuji. Merci bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui me laisserons des commentaires, bon ou mauvais. C'est génial ca me motive. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ! Sauf ma vie (et encore XD)

Note 1 : Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé !

Note 2 : Enfin le retour tant attendu de Ciel et Sebastian, attention spoiler saison 2

Note 3 : Désolé ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais j'avais vraiment pas envie.

Note 4: J'espère que ca vous plaira !

* * *

P.O.V. Sabrina (moi)

Pourquoi il y a des plumes blanches de partout ? Pourquoi je me sens bien ? Suis-je morte ?

- Veux-tu être sauvée ? Me demanda une voix.

- En quel honneur ? Je demandais ne comprenant pas pourquoi un rêve pourrait m'aider.

- Hm… parce que j'ai envie.

- Ce n'est pas gratuit, je me trompe ?

- Non fit la voix, je vis alors un tout mignon petit chaton avancer vers moi.

- Ca me couterait quoi ?

- Ton âme quand tu mourras.

- Pour qu'après tu puisses me tuer ?

- Je ne ferais pas ça ! C'est contraire à l'esthétique !

- Alors j'accepte ce pacte !

Quand j'ai prononcé ces paroles je vit alors les plumes blanches changer de couleur pour du noir et s'envoler. Je réintégrais alors le monde des vivants, croyant que tout ca n'avait été qu'un rêve. Seulement j'entendis la même voix que précédemment me disant :

- Allez, donnez-moi l'ordre que nous attendons.

- C'est un ordre tue-les !

- Bien my lady ! Entendis-je avant de voir une silhouette foncer sur mes ennemis, les tuant tous.

La silhouette s'approcha vers moi doucement afin de me libérez et détruire les chaînes entravant mes poignets et chevilles. Je pus enfin voir mon sauveur, et je restais pétrifier. Ciel Phantomhive ! Mon sauveur était Ciel Phantomhive ! Un personnage de manga que j'adore et un démon !

- Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je

- Un démon

- Mais encore ? Je ne peux pas t'appeler démon.

- Ciel Phantomhive

- Attends deux secondes, le Ciel Phantomhive ? Comme celui dans le manga Kuroshitsuji ?

- Oui

- Toute l'histoire est vrai ?

- Oui

- Absolument toute ?

- Oui, vous connaissez l'histoire en entier n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, mon pacte avec Sebastian, et ma transformation.

- Oui, mais où est Sebastian d'ailleurs ? Ne devait-il pas rester avec toi pour l'éternité ?

- Mais il est là. Sebastian montre toi, c'est un ordre !

A ce moment, je vis le majordome le plus sexy du monde qui soit s'agenouille devant mon démon.

- Je suis en plein rêve ! Je vais me réveiller, murmurais-je à moi-même tentant de ma calmer.

- C'est impossible car vous ne rêvez pas.

- Donc Ciel, tu dois m'obéir, qu'importe ce que je te demande ?

- Yes my lady

- Bien alors trouve moi des habits ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ca.

- Bien my lady ! Dit il en s'inclinant

Il revint peu de temps après avec la même robe que j'avais avant.

- Mais comment… commençais-je

- Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara

Ces mots me firent sourire et je décidais de passer chez Camille avant de rentrer chez moi pour lui dire que tout aller bien. Je me dépêcher de sortir Ciel m'aidant a me repérer m'expliquant que j'avais passé seulement 4 heures dans cet endroit. En quittant la pièce le soleil brillait encore tellement qu'il m'ébloui. J'avançais dans la forêt suivi de Ciel lui-même suivi de Sebastian, avant de me retourner une idée ayant germée dans mon cerveau.

- Comment vous faites ?

- Comment ca ?

- C'est-à-dire que… vous êtes dans un manga, jamais personne ne vous a reconnu ?

- Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous montrons plus, nous l'avions oublier…

- Et comment faire pour que personne ne vous reconnaisse ?

- Nous pouvons changer d'apparence si vous le souhaitez.

- Ce serait bien…

- Qu'aimeriez vous ?

- Et bien dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat.

- Et bien Sebastian, toi qui aime tellement les chats tu peux le faire.

- Non, je veux que ce soit toi !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre dis-je en souriant.

- Bien, lady.

Et sous mes yeux j'avais un magnifique petit chat que je prenais dans mes bras toute heureuse. Je regardais ensuite Sebastian conscient que n'étant pas sa maîtresse je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'ordre lui demandant si il voulait bien ne pas se montrer, je ne voulais pas que plein de monde lui saute dessus lui disant que c'est le meilleur cosplay qu'ils n'aient vus.

J'allais chez Camille tranquillement tenant toujours mon petit chat dans mes bras, elle était contente de me revoir ne croyant pas que j'allais survivre et ne posa même pas de question sur le chat. Je retournais ensuite chez moi légèrement épuisé par ma journée. Ma mère me posa immédiatement des questions sur le pourquoi du comment j'avais emporter un chat à la maison sachant qu'elle ne l'accepterais jamais mais c'est bien utile d'avoir son démon personnel et grâce à lui je pus enfin réaliser un autre de mes rêves avoir un chat à la maison. Je montais dans ma chambre m'asseyant, non me vautrant sur ma chaise demandant à mon démon de reprendre forme humaine. Il resta debout me regardant et jetant quelque fois des regards à la chambre avant que je ne me décide enfin à parler.

- Bon alors raconte moi tout.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

- Ce qui s'est passé depuis ta transformation, les pauvres lecteurs comme moi n'avons aucune nouvelle.

- Rien de spécial, juste apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

- Et Sebastian ?

- Quoi Sebastian ?

- Et bien… il n'avait pas l'air heureux de ta transformation…

- Ca lui ait passé au bout de très peu de temps, en fait il n'a même pas essayé de me tuer.

- Et votre relation à évolué ?

- Evoluer ? Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- Est-ce que vous avez développé des sentiments pour lui ?

- Non

- Et lui ?

- Hm… ca m'étonnerait mais vous pourrez lui demander si vous le souhaitez.

- Merci, je le ferrais sans doute. Mais là j'ai un peu de travail tu veux bien sortir ?

- Sortir ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu lis ce que j'écris !

- Bien lady, je ferrais selon vos désirs.

- Je t'appellerais quand je voudrais que tu reviennes

- A plus tard, mademoiselle.

Je me tournais vers mon ordi pour écrire d'autres fics et en même temps parler à Sora-chan et Ayumuri-sama, je ne leur racontait certes pas mon aventure mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir parler à des personnes comme elles malgré leur grand côté pervers (je rigole ne me tuer pas). C'est ainsi que ce passa ma soirée, parler à mes 2 amies en faisant un peu de devoirs lisant quelques fan fics à l'occasion et écoutant de la musique sans parler de l'écriture d'une fan fic. Seulement pas tout le monde reste éveillé jusqu'à 5 heures du matin et mes amies me quittèrent finalement. J'appelais donc Ciel à revenir à mes côtés. Il vint immédiatement et avec lui Sebastian.

- Que faites-vous la nuit ? Leur demandais-je

- Comment ca ?

- La nuit je dors vous que faites-vous ?

- Rien de spécial, nous parlons

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- De tout et de rien

- Ah intéressant, bon je suis fatigué bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, lady

- Et faites pas de connerie !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas lady.

- A plus tard ! Ah et si je ne suis pas réveiller a 12 heures réveille moi Ciel

- Bien mademoiselle dit-il en s'inclinant

Je me décidais enfin à monter dans mon lit en hauteur, me mettant de côté pensant à toutes les fics que j'avais lu le matin même priant pour que cette journée n'ait pas été un rêve.

* * *

Voilà voilà chapitre fini je sais nulle à ch*er mais moi j'aime bien quoique si je relis je sens que je vais être prise d'un fou rire alors avec mon neveu dormant dans la chambre d'a côté ce n'est pas conseillé XD si vous aimez j'en suis heureuse si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse.

A bientôt j'espère !


	4. Arrêt provisoire

Alors, je préviens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé *baisse la tête*

C'est pour prévenir qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un petit moment.

Ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive plus très bien à gérer. Je publierais normalement le 15 juin (ou dans les alentours) et aurait (peut-être) un calendrier à peu près régulier. Certains se demanderont pourquoi maintenant je préviens alors que d'habitude je laisse 1 mois sans rien publier et sans nouvelle, je dirais simplement que pour les autres ce n'était pas calculé alors que là je vais prendre bien le temps de tout mettre à jour et de finir entièrement mes fics avant de revenir. Ah et je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas dit pourquoi cette date... c'est très simple, c'est la date des vacances ! Je pourrais enfin passer 24h/24 (ou presque j'ai quand même une vie... enfin... on va appeler ca comme ca) sur l'ordi, à écrire des fics, parler sur msn, lire des fics, facebook, forums... sans passer par la case devoir !

Message spécial pour cette fic : En plus pour celle là, je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais continuer, si je n'ai aucun commentaire pour, il est très probable qu'elle soit supprimée.


	5. Chapter 4

Bocchan-chan : Ohh oui le rêve que ce serait ! 5 heures du matin c'est habituel en fait ^^ J'adorerais avoir un chat mais ma mère est contre malheureusement et je suis encore à un âge ou je dépends d'elle

* * *

Disclaimer : Ahhhahhh tout est à moi j'ai réussi à voler les personnages et l'histoire ! Quoi ? Ahh non je peux pas ? Ah dommage bon ben alors Ciel et Seba sont à Yana Toboso, moi je n'ai que l'idée là (même si Ayumuri-sama m'a un peu aidé ^^)

Merci beaucoup de lire et de commenter ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel et Sebastian sortirent ensuite de la chambre de Sabrina comptant passer la nuit sur le toit. Mais Sebastian n'avait aucune envie de simplement discuter, il avait besoin de réponse.

- Je ne vous suffit pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment ca ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous passé un contrat ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sur que si ! Tout ce qui touche mon maître me concerne dit-il plaquant Ciel contre le toit.

- J'ai passé un contrat parce que j'avais faim et qu'elle a l'air tout a fait délicieuse (nda : bon ok j'abuse un peu, mon âme doit avoir un gout dégueu ^^)

- Ne mentez pas ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas faim, il est encore trop tôt. Alors dites-moi, vous ennuyez-vous de moi ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Je suis juste réaliste monsieur ! Vous savez-vous pouvez me le dire je comprendrais.

- Ouais et tu en profiteras pour partir !

- Peut-être…mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de moi !

- Bien sur que si ! Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de ma maîtresse !

- Vous pouvez faire selon votre instinct, je suis sur que vous vous en sortiriez très bien et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas une gamine ayant un rang (nda : en gros un peu comme Ciel être…quelqu'un d'important…oui je sais je suis très simple à comprendre XD) elle ne vous demandera sans doute rien de spécial.

- Je te veux près de moi !

- Et moi j'aimerais être libre un peu !

- Alors va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici, laisse moi m'occuper de ma maîtresse tranquillement ! Je t'appellerais seulement si il y'a danger de mort en attendant va faire ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas !

- Bien alors au revoir, j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir !

- Moi aussi !

Et Sebastian obéit à son maître et partit le laissant seul. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que leur dispute avait réveillé sa maîtresse qui a présent l'appelait.

- Mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il s'agenouillant sur le sol de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Je me suis réveillé parce que vous vous disputiez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de spécial, je vous assure.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-elle passant une main sur la joue de Ciel.

- Je ne pleure pas dit-il tentant de se dégager.

- Ciel je t'ordonne de me dire pourquoi tu pleures !

- Sebastian est parti, il m'a abandonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le récupéreras ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Dit-elle le prenant dans ses bras. Que pourrais-je faire pour te consoler ?

- Rien du tout, seul le temps pourra m'aider répondit-il avec un petit sourire faux.

- Ne commence pas comme ca toi aussi ! Sora-chan n'arrêtait pas de dire ca elle aussi a un moment ! Vous êtes chiant vous deux a dire des trucs alors que vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vas voir je vous ferrais finir ensemble !

- Heu…finir ensemble pas forcément, j'ai juste envie de le garder près de moi.

- Comme tu veux.

- Merci, maîtresse.

- Plaisir. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Aucune idée.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Heu…

- Ca passera le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderais pas de faire quelque chose de tordu !

- Comme vous voulez.

- Bien monte alors, je te rejoins dans une seconde.

Ciel se tut et alla se coucher, quelque peu gêné (nda : ben oui c'est la première fois qu'il partage le lit d'une fille en même temps XD). Sabrina le rejoint ensuite se collant contre lui respirant son odeur et les deux finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, je vois pour écrire le suivant rapidement merci de laisser des reviews, sérieusement ca m'encourage ^^


End file.
